Holidays of Future Passed
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After another Thanksgiving with the Griffins, Bart and Meg plan to take their family over to the Simpsons house in time for Christmas, much to the rage of Meg's uncomfortably dysfunctional family.


**A/N: Based on the Simpsons episode of the same name. What a great future episode, I actually wouldn't have minded if that episode became the series finale of the Simpsons. Oh, well, Read & Review, Shane and Sydney are owned by CartoonNetwork90sFan, everybody else belongs to Matt Groening and Seth MacFarlane. **

* * *

It is the distant future. There was a family at the table after having Thanksgiving dinner. There were the grandparents, the visiting couple with their daughter and her husband with her two children, and the uncle as fat and idiotic as the grandfather. Like many Thanksgivings, the food is fattening and stuffing and the family try to make room as they gain weight for the incoming winter.

"Oh, Lois, that was one heck of a turkey..." Peter held his stomach. "You may cook horribly every other day of the year, but your Thanksgiving dinner is spot on!"

"Um... Thank you, Peter..." the graying-haired woman glanced at her husband, then looked to her family with a smile. "Well, that settles it... Another perfect Thanksgiving dinner with the family! I can't wait until you guys come for Christmas!"

Bart and Meg looked to each other, then back at the matriarch of the Griffin family.

"Umm... Actually, Mom..." Meg spoke up. "We're gonna spend Christmas with Bart's family."

"Yeah," Bart added. "Mom and Homer insisted."

"WHAT!?" Lois gaped at them. "But what about us!? Isn't it enough that Stu chose not to come home this year? He's been so mysterious with his life lately..."

"I envy him right now..." Meg wiped her mouth with a napkin, muttering under her breath.

"Megan Griffin, you and your family come home for Christmas!" Lois demanded.

"Mom, no!" Meg glared back at her mother. "We let the kids decide and they like Bart's family a lot better than this one!"

"That's crazy talk," Lois glared, then came to her grandchildren's sides. "You kids wanna stay with Grandma Lois, right? Come here... You know you want to..."

"No, we think Grandpa Homer's funnier." Sydney disagreed.

"And Grandma Marge makes me feel safe and warm!" Shane added.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Chris glared at his young niece and nephew. "You kids are being brainwashed by your deadbeat dad, now you come to this house for Christmas and that's final!"

"At least I have a job and I don't live in the basement having 'private time' with my girlfriend who doesn't exist!" Bart retorted.

"My girlfriend does too exist, Simpson!" Chris argued. "She's just invisible and only I can hear and see her!" he then put on a smile and wrapped his arm around the air next to him. "Isn't that right, Violetta?" he chuckled then. "Her name's Violetta because her parents are lion tamers for a Russian circus."

Bart rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you..." Sydney deadpanned.

"Mom, can we go now?" Shane tugged on his mother's shirt.

"As soon as your food digests, I don't want you kids to get sick on the way back to our hotel before we go home tomorrow." Meg cooed.

"And another thing!" Peter spoke up. "Who the Hell stays at a hotel when they can just come home and stay in their old bedroom whenever they come visit?"

"Because Dad, I don't feel comfortable enough to stay in my childhood home when I've been pushed around by nearly everybody in it!" Meg hissed. "You guys are a family of horrible people! You're just a monster, Dad! We're spending Christmas with Homer, Marge, and everybody and that's final!"

"Meg Griffin, as long as you live under our roof, you live by our rules." Lois glared.

"I'M A GROWN WOMAN NOW!" Meg stood up in uproar. "I'm happily married with two kids and you can't push me around anymore! On second thought, come on, Shane! We're leaving right now! We'll walk home!"

"I love it when she gets like that." Bart chuckled.

"You stay out of this, Spiky Hair!" Chris glared at his brother-in-law. "If it wasn't for you, Meg wouldn't be acting like this!"

"Ah, eat my shorts!" Bart shoved him down.

Meg took Shane and Sydney's hands after Bart helped her into her coat. Once they got their shoes on, they took their leave and walked down the street back to their hotel.

"What the heck happened?" Peter asked.

"It's that boy, Peter," Lois put her hands on her hips. "He's just a bad influence on her! Sometimes I wish those two never met!"

"Hey, uh, maybe we should wish upon a star and see what happens in the morning?" Peter suggested with a laugh.

Lois laughed with him. "You've been watching It's a Wonderful Life!"

"Yeah, it's a reference to a movie that's 100 years old, we had to do it sometime!" Peter laughed with her.

* * *

"I'll call Mom after the kids are in bed," Bart said as he walked down the street with his nuclear family. "I hate that we couldn't go see them for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, I know, Bart, but it was either your parents on Thanksgiving and mine on Christmas or my parents on Thanksgiving and yours on Christmas," Meg reminded him. "At least Christmas break is longer than Thanksgiving's."

"I hope Aunt Maggie can make it," Shane said to his sister. "She's the coolest!"

"I don't remember a lot about Aunt Maggie..." Sydney spoke up. "Umm... Is she cousin Zia's mom?"

"No, that's your Aunt Lisa," Bart corrected. "Your Aunt Maggie's a rock star?"

"Oh, that's right!" Syndey hit herself in the forehead. "How could I forget? She gave Shane a karaoke video game for his birthday!"

"It's okay, kiddo," Meg smiled to her daughter. "You just barely remember her because she's always on the road."

"Just wait, babe," Bart kissed Meg on the lips for a second. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever."


End file.
